La venganza de Kagura (Okikagu Week 2018)
by FlopyRuffini
Summary: Después de lo que pasó en la noche que Kagura hizo de cortesana, esta busca vengarse de igual forma del sádico y aprovechará que ahora es hombre para devolvérsela a la ahora Souko Okita. (Lemon hard)


El oneshot pertenece al tema "Genderbender" del día 7 del Okikagu Week 2018 (del 7 de septiembre).

Los personajes utilizados en la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sorachi Hideaki, autor de Gintama. **_Sólo la historia de este fic es mía._**

La imagen utilizada de portada pertenece a @Maosen, todos los créditos a ella. **La imagen no es esa (tuve problemas y no la pude subir)** si quieren verla la imagen original de portada pueden hacerlo en mi perfil de Wattpad (mismo nombre de usuario).

Advertencias:

-El oneshot puede contener material Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje)

-Contenido sexual explícito y lemon HARD. La responsabilidad recae sobre el lector. ESTÁN ADVERTIDAS/OS.

-Semi Au.

-El fic está situado después de los hechos del fic "Una noche en Yoshiwara". Puede decirse que es una secuela de este. Sino lo has leído no infiere directamente en el desarrollo de la historia. (Kagura de 16 y Souko/Sougo de 20)

-Como Kagura en este arco no tuvo ese cambio de nombre como por ej: Tsukuyo-- Tsukuo o Sacchan (Ayame) -- Ayao, decidí para llevar mejor el fic que su nombre sea "Kaguo" (sí, gasté todas mis neuronas en el nombre xD)

-Espero que les guste.

La venganza de Kagura.

Los habitantes de Edo han regresado a la normalidad después de que esa rara religión les cambiara el sexo. Bueno no todos los habitantes, la Yorozuya, el Shinsengumi, el Hyakka junto con Sacchan y Kyubei por querer volver lo más pronto a la normalidad, tratando de recolectar información y detener a los religiosos, quedaron en la base subterránea y perdieron la oportunidad cuando se lanzó el rayo contrarrestante al efecto.

Sin saber dónde se habían ido los culpables, la mayoría se resignó a vivir adaptándose a su nuevo género. Las ahora chicas del Shinsengumi se dedicaban a hacer de acompañantes/anfitrionas, excepto por la ahora llamada Souko Okita que parecía ser la nueva atracción de Yoshiwara.

Todos los días desfilaba en un estilo carroza vestida de colegiala azotando al ninja masoquista Ayao. Parecía estar hecha para eso, muchísimos clientes pagaban por ser los perros sumisos de ella y que esta los denigrara a gusanos mientras les pega con el látigo.

Los Yorozuya por su parte estaban disueltos buscando una solución, pero una pelirroja convertida en una mezcla de hombre vikingo con héroe de videojuego buscaba vengarse de la ojicarmín que la dejó anteriormente avergonzada con Hinowa y Tsukuyo cuando se le metió entre las piernas.

Ahora muy metida en su papel de macho pecho peludo, barba de vikingo y cicatriz de mafioso, se dirige al lugar donde está la actual cortesana más solicitada.

~En Yoshiwara~

—Señorita Souko, tiene un cliente, que aunque le hemos dicho que no está disponible, insiste en verla y no podemos negarnos porque lo conocemos —Tsukuo entra en la habitación donde se encuentra la cortesana que está arreglándose el cabello para recibir una respuesta— ¿lo dejo pasar? No sé qué servicio querrá —dice el rubio de amatista mirada.

—Todos quieren lo mismo, que los haga mis mascotas y les latiguee el trasero —responde obvia la ojicarmín— déjalo pasar Tsukuo-san —dice terminando de atarse una cola alta a un costado.

—No creo que el cliente quiera eso, es... un conocido de usted, pero es mejor que lo vea usted misma —Tsukuo sabe obviamente quién es el cliente pero este le ha pedido que no diga nada a la castaña.

—Está bien, como tú digas, me cambio y lo haces pasar, sal un momento —la ahora sádica rueda sus ojos, preguntándose quién es el que tanta insistencia tiene en verla.

Tsukuo asiente y sale de la sala, minutos después siente que la ojirubí le grita que está lista, a lo que él nervioso le da paso al cliente de ella.

El imponente yato pasa y este viste una yukata con estampados de rojo, azul y negro. La enorme figura se posa frente al cuerpo de la castaña.

—Vaya, vaya pero si es la china, ¿o debo decirte chino ahora? —dice la de carmesís orbes pasando su mirando por el fornido cuerpo del hombre.

—Ahora me hago llamar Kaguo, pero tú perra sádica me dirás amo —le contesta delineando con su ojo el cuerpo de esta- Para ser directo, vengo a cobrarme lo de aquella noche y enseñarte quién manda —continúa con seriedad.

—¿En serio? ¿Después de que disfrutaste gimiendo como una ninfómana el que te follara, quieres vengarte? Que resentido chino —Dice con sorna la ex capitana— Para mí vienes a que yo te azote como el masoquista reprimido que eres —sonríe sádicamente ella.

El pelirrojo molesto y decidido a demostrarle quién manda la toma de un brazo y la tira como si de un trapo se tratara sobre el futón dispuesto allí. Souko lo mira y frunce su seño molesta.

—No soy resentido, y si lo fuera es mi puto problema, sólo voy a devolverte el favor y hacerte gemir como la perra en celo que eres sádica —el chino mitad vikingo se coloca frente a ella que está medio arrodillada— ahora, dame el servicio por el que pagué y hazme un oral —exige brusco Kaguo.

Souko mira neutra al hombre, parece que la china ha olvidado que es una chica, pero ella no olvida que es Okita Sougo, después de todo seguía igual pero ahora tenía pechos y vagina. Pero el cambio de género había generado un gran cambio en ella, porque de poder haber pasado a parecerse al idiota de su hermano, parecía más peligrosa que su padre en esa forma, todavía no explicaban de dónde había sacado esa cicatriz en su ojo tuerto.

—¿Estás loca? Ni en tus más asquerosos sueños haría un oral, sigo siendo hombre por dentro china, a parte tú no me hiciste una mamada. ¿Porqué lo haría yo? —contesta la sádica.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Yo pagué para que tú hicieras lo que quiero —el bermellón dice agarrándola del cabello y levantándola para pegarla a él.

Los rivales se miran un largo rato, se dedican miradas entre deseo y odio. Y él le coloca una mano en el mentón para besarla. La sádica no mueve sus labios pero el yato, le muerde el inferior de estos y entonces este mete su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella, Souko responde a los labios del chino, total piensa ella seguimos siendo la china y yo.

La cortesana castaña envuelve los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y este la agarra de la cintura, hay bastante diferencia de altura ahora por lo que ella sosteniéndose del cuello de él queda en el aire. El beso se vuelve fogoso entre ellos.

Cuando están quedándose sin oxígeno Kamuo se agacha y se acuestan con Souko en el futón, él quedando casi encima de ella.

Se separan un momento, respiran exitados ambos por el beso y vuelven a unir sus bocas. La ojicarmín se olvida de que es un hombre por dentro para tomar el rol que tiene ahora, el ojiazul también lo ha hecho casi olvidando su esencia de adolescente de 16 y tomando el de un hombre que por los rasgos tendría unos 30 y tantos. El hombre coloca las manos en el kimono que tiene Souko un tanto parecido al que usa él y se lo va retirando de a poco, dejándola desnuda.

La sádica ahora tiene unos enormes senos redondos y firmes, casi como los de él en mujer. El bermellón por su lado confirmó el mito de que los de su raza son dotados de allí abajo, su miembro es más grande que el del sádico y no puede esperar a presumir de él.

La castaña también quiere quitarle la yukata al de un ojo azul. Ella dirige sus manos a la tela e intenta quitársela pero él la para.

—¿Estás segura sádica? Lo que hay abajo es mucho más grande que tu ego —el hombre la mira altaneramente.

—Ay sí, seguro —dice sarcástica ella.

—Míralo y confirmá —responde sonriendo el yato.

Ella neutra y con expresión aburrida lo hace. Y el chino tenía razón, eso no era una banana, era una berenjena grande y estaba dura como el diamante.

—Y? Mi Sadaharu 21 es más grande que tu Sadomaru —presume el pelirrojo.

Souko sigue con su expresión imperturbable.

—La habilidad del mago no está en el tamaño de la varita sino en el propio mago chino. ¿Sabrás hacer magia con tu varita? Porque yo como hombre te hice gemir de placer por mis movimientos —dice presumiendo la castaña.

—Eso lo podemos averiguar aquí y ahora sádica —él con su sólo zafiro la mira traspasándola.

El ojiazul delínea el cuerpo de la ojos carmesís y clava su mirada en su intimidad, podría follársela de una pero no tiene las agallas suficientes y sería violación, y cuando estaba como Kagura, el sádico con su mirada le pidió la aprobación para pasar a tercera base. Este toma su ejemplo y besa de nuevo a la capitana del Shinsengumi, esta vez el beso es más lento pero igual de apasionado, moviendo sus lenguas en la boca del otro. Kamuo amasa con sus varoniles manos los pechos de la sádica para dirigir una mano por su estómago hasta su monte venus y bajar a sus labios inferiores, mueve delicadamente sus dedos por el lugar palpándo cada centímetro de este.

Okita mientras tanto con una mano toca el cabello largo de Kaguo, es suave y sedoso. Su otra delicada y pequeña extremidad toca la virilidad del yato, sus finos dedos no alcanzan a rodear el diámetro del pene de este. Sube y baja su mano frotando el miembro erecto, desea probar qué se siente tener eso dentro de ella.

El bermellón tiene los dedos humedecidos por la zona exitada de la castaña de coleta. Los dos están listos para la acción de unir sus calientes cuerpos en ese vaivén erótico.

Kaguo se endereza un poco para mejorar la posición, de rodillas separa con una mano las piernas de la castaña, y un poco nervioso, toma su miembro con la otra mano, frota el glande en la entrada de ella, mira como ella larga suspira exitada. La zona húmeda y lista va recibiendo lentamente el pene del yato. Souko agarra con fuerza las sábanas porque no sabía que era virgen siendo mujer, siente un inmenso dolor y pasa por su cabeza si así le habría dolido a la china cuando lo hicieron, seguro que sí y por eso esta buscaba venganza ahora. Sentía que ese falo la partiría en dos o que le traspasaría las vísceras.

El yato cuando sintió que había llegado al final del túnel empezó a moverse lentamente como había hecho el sádico, la vagina de la ojicarmín lo apretaba y parecía exprimirlo, quién hubiera sabido que con el cambio de género también volvían a ser vírgenes. Y sobre todo que ella su virginidad tanto de mujer como hombre se la había entregado al mismo.

La samurái empezó a sentirse cada vez mejor después de que el chino empezará sus lentas pero profundas embestidas dentro de ella. Empezaba a disfrutar de eso y quería que él acelerará su ritmo. Así que lo provocó.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Me estoy a punto de quedar dormida —dice mientras sigue siendo penetrada por este.

El barbudo la miró con rabia y aceleró sus movimientos, eran más bruscos y mucho más rápidos. Se comenzaba a escuchar como sus cuerpos se unían con un sonido parecido a un chapoteo. La cortesana sentía como si la taladraran pero los disfrutaba, algunos gemidos no podían evitar el salir.

Estuvieron en esa posición bastante tiempo hasta que el yato la dio vuelta para ponerla en cuatro patas y antes que ella emitiera palabra, la penetró con profundidad de una vez. Él le daba aparte de fuertes estocadas algunas nalgadas al trasero de Souko.

—Ahora ¿quién es la perra que grita como si estuviera en celo? Te gusta follarte a menores pero es porque no has conseguido alguien a tu altura, tenés el culo colorado como mi cabello pero no dices nada ¿no es así perra? —Kaguo ahora sacaba toda la extensión de su miembro para mandársela completa hasta donde diera la cavidad de la castaña. Y le daba manotazos al trasero de la chica que ahora gemía fuerte.

El bermellón sentía que estaba por llegar al clímax, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría expulsar semen. Cambió una vez más de posición. Tomó el pequeño cuerpo de la sádica que gemía como ninfómana y de un rápido movimiento la puso encima de él a horcajadas.

En este punto ambos se movían, Souko cabalgaba ese enorme miembro mientras gemía y Kaguo también se movía al compás mientras tocaba los pechos de la sádica, empezaba a sentir su pene endurecerse aún más y pidiendo el ansiado orgasmo. La joven también empezaba a sentir espasmos por todo su cuerpo.

El compás de ese acto de lujuria se aceleró y el ambiente se sentía caluroso, no faltaba nada para llegar al clímax. Cuando el hombre yato sintió que se venía tomó las caderas de la Okita y la alzó y bajó para terminar con su miembro derramando el contenido dentro de ella, y esta también se vino, nunca había experimentado la famosa eyaculación femenina y ahora la vivía en carne propia. Pensó por un segundo si la china también podría pero más si ella cuando regresara a la normalidad podría provocárselo. Y también sentía que era rellenada como un pollo con salsa blanca dentro.

Jadeando se tiró para atrás y el pene quedó liberado de su estrecha vagina, para la sorpresa de esta, el miembro seguía largando chorros de semen. Y sentía como el contenido dentro de ella se escapaba y ensucia sus muslos y sábanas, los chorros de ella habían mojado una parte del abdomen marcado del chino y terminado por mojar completamente el futón.

La habitación quedó sumida en jadeos cansados tratando de recuperarse. Ninguno podía negar que no le había gustado porque sería una vil mentira.

Souko después de recuperar un poco el aliento se endereza.

—Debo admitir chino que supiste mover tu varita, ¿así te sentiste cuando lo hicimos aquella noche? —pregunta mirándolo— porque no puedes decir que no te gustó, admite como lo hago yo ahora —dice la castaña.

—Sí me gustó sádico, porque aparte pediste mi aprobación para seguir y fuiste delicado —el bermellón se sonroja y mira para otro lado evitando que sus miradas se crucen.

—Aww, ahora te salió lo tsundere —dice burlándose Souko.

—Tú también eres un Tsundere —responde el pelirrojo.

—Cambiando de tema, cuando regresemos a la normalidad quiero hacerte venir como lo hice yo —dice la cortesana— a propósito, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora?¿no quedaré preñada cierto? Sino pareceré un caballito de mar* —dice cuando se da cuenta de que no sabe cuando podrán volver a ser ellos mismos.

El bermellón se endereza y se limpia la venida de él y de la castaña con la sábana, se pone de pie y vuelve a colocarse la ropa. Ya vestido decide irse y completar su venganza.

—Arreglatelas sola sádica bastarda —sonríe y se va.

FIN

NOTAS:

En los caballitos de mar o hipocampo como prefieran, el macho es el que adopta la barriga de embarazo. ¿Se imaginan a Sougo con panza? xD.

-Este oneshot pensaba hacerlo para el día de "Yoshiwara/cortesana" pero me surgió otra idea y lo deje para este día.

-El oneshot tiene un total de 2578 palabras en total.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA Y MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!!! Estoy realmente muy agradecida con sus comentarios y votos. Significa mucho para mí el que alguien se tome la molestia de darle una oportunidad a mis historias. Me ha gustó muchísimo participar en el Okikagu Week.


End file.
